Frost
by Smalllady08
Summary: 15X03. A moment in front of the rupture changes the end for Rowena and Sam.


**Author: **Rafaperez

**Summary: **15X03. A moment in front of the rupture changes the end for Rowena and Sam.

**Enjoy**

**Frost**

_Crossed that line, the line reserved for angels_

_Once you cross that line then you are lost_

_So best think twice before you break commandments_

_Cause forgiveness comes at the highest cost... frost_

**Frost-Rachael Sage**

"Goodbye, boys..." Rowena said with a sad but decidedly smile and her green eyes full of tears met Sam's one last time before she took another step forward and stared at the huge rift in front of her as she felt little by little the life leaving her through the wound made by Sam.

She had done many wrong things through her 300 years, she killed, stole, tortured and manipulated people and despite crossing that line and for a long time thinking nothing more was worth it, now she felt being there somehow would redeem her even if she still wished she could live. That she wanted to stay by the boys' side. Sam's.

She stared at the huge and scary rift in front of her and then she closed her eyes thinking of her last moments int he crypt with the hunter and in how much their relationship had changed through the years, the trust and understanding, the affection he showed toward her making her allow herself to love someone for the first time. And at last she'd been able to tell him how fond they'd became of each other and despite the tears, the witch's heart warmed at that thought before she took a deep breath, ready to sacrifice herself. It was her moment.

"Rowena, wait!" Samuel said desperately, his heart beating faster and he could see Castiel holding Dean to prevent him from stopping his brother and he ignored him as he saw the woman so closer to the rift and he wasn't ready to let her go, not without telling her how he felt.

Because after so many years Rowena had stared trusting on him, showing her heart which little by little had won him so now he was there in the rift's edge with her, without fear.

"Samuel?" Her lips parted as she turned around her face in surprise to him, stained with tears and her make-up seeing the man running to her and he then held her by the arms firm but gently and gave her a beautiful smile, saying with his voice full of emotions:

"We really became fond of each other Rowena, my little witch." And he then took a hand to her face wiping her tears gently as he stared at her green and mysterious eyes which used to shine with slyness and dangerous but now showed emotion.

The ground was shaking as a cold wind invaded the cemetery making their hairs ans clothes hover and Rowena covered her mouth with a hand, her heart beating fast and slowly the hand slipped to his firm chest feeling his heartbeats and she smiled:

"Despite it making everything harder, still I'm happy for hearing these words from you..."

"So don't go..." He murmured hoarsely, his hand then going to the wound on her belly in a careful caress feeling the blood slipping from there and wanting to get ride of her pain but she only denied with her head, placing her hand over his gently feeling her body tremble in a good way with his touch.

"You and I know the moment is now... A long time ago I crossed a line I shouldn't have, making me how I am but now that I realized the spell I know it's my chance to redeem myself, crossing this other line and giving my life." Rowena admitted softly, frowning as she bit at her lower lip but Sam didn't let go of her.

The man then made his decision bringing the smaller to his arms and slowly he approached his lips to hers and the redhead was surprise before closing her eyes with her face slightly flushed and their lips met in a kiss.

Sam's warmth involved the redhead from the wind making her feel safe and loved in that kiss and then she took both hands to his hair, kissing him with passion.

The hunter trembled with the feeling if her delicate but talented lips over his and he held her tighter because even being smaller than him she was driving him crazy so he took her breath away deepening the kiss.

When they broke the kiss Sam kept her against his chest and his eyes met Dean and Castiel's for a moment seeing the shock in Dean's eyes and the younger brother shook his head slightly saying in silence he loved him before he closed his eyes burring his face on Rowena's hair and then the redhead opened her eyes in shock realizing they were falling in the rift together and she met Sam's eyes, her heart beating fast.

"What did you do?"

"I crossed the line with you." He admitted as they started falling harder and he stared at Rowena who looked like and angel with her pink dress and beautiful smile and he held her tighter to they would stay in each other's arms whatever was going to be their destiny. He didn't know what would happen, only that he wouldn't bear leaving with her hand on his hands, as selfish as that sounded.

"You look like an angel..."

"Even to where we're heading to?"

"It doedn't matter to me, Rowena."

She shook her head but a small part of her was happy for not being alone as much as she wanted Sam alive but now they'd crossed that line and were heading to Hell together and she buried her face on his chest feeling him kiss her hair and she whispered grabbing at his shirt with passion:

"Maybe with all our sins there won't be a Heaven but we'll be together in Hell."


End file.
